Assassin's Price
Assassin's Price is the eleventh book of The Imager Portfolio. Synopsis From Macmillan's web page:Assassin's Price, macmillan publishers, retrieved 2017-10-29 Six years have passed since the failed uprising of the High Holders, and the man behind the conspiracy is where the rex and Maitre Alastar can keep an eye on him. Charyn has come of age and desperately wants to learn more so he can become an effective rex after his father—but he’s kept at a distance by the rex. So Charyn sets out to educate himself—circumspectly. When Jarolian privateers disrupt Solidar’s shipping, someone attempts to kill Charyn’s younger brother as an act of protest. Threatening notes following in the wake of acts of violence against the rex and his family, demanding action—build more ships or expect someone to die. Characters * Charyn, Rex's son * Guard Captain Churwyl * Factorius Paersyt * Gelhorn (could be a location) * Guard Maertyl * Rex Lorien * Minister Alucar, Finance * High Holder Ryel, the rex's brother-in-law, brother of Chelia * Baryel, son of Ryel, dead of red flux * Iryella, daughter of Baryel * Doryana, wife of Ryel * Karyel, son of Baryel * Bhayrn, younger son of the rex * Ryentar, the late younger brother of the rex * Maitre Alastar * Aloryana, daughter of the rex * Maitre Arion, brother of Calkoran * Ferrand D’Delcoeur-Alte, an impoverished cousin of the rex * Farouk, Delcoer's man of business? * Factorius Elthyrd, head of Factor's Council of Solidar, factor in timber * Yarselt, a guard * Varyst, another guard * Palenya, music teacher and Charyn's lober * Rajhym, composer * Farray, composer * Covaelyt, composer from about 400 years earlier * Chelia, rex's wife * Factor Walltyl * Minister Sanafryt, Justice? * Murdynt, a guard * Elmyranda D’Alte, Lady of Aishford * High Holder Aishford, her husband * High Holder Fauxyn, Elmyranda's brother * Sturdyn, a guard * Norstan, seneschal * Vaelln D’Corps, Marshal of the Army * Hassala, the head cook * Bursar Thalyr, of the Exchange * Saerlet D’Anomen * Aevidyr, Minister of Administration * Undercaptain Raavyrn * Vice-Marshal Maurek * Subcommander Luerryn * High Holder Meinyt, envoy to Jariolt * Maitre Alyna, Senior Imager and Alastar's wife * Vaetor, the senior footman * Malyna D’Zaerlyn, the youngest daughter of High Holder Zaerlyn * Asarya (deceased) the mother of Rex Lorien * High Holder Calkoran, Malyna's "uncle" (father's sister's husband), brother of Arion * Factor Estafen at Banque D’Excelsis * Heldryk, a great clavecinist and a composer * Kaylet, Malyna's guard * Devor, a composer * Clorynda, Minister Sanafryt's wife * Factor Vaschet (deceased) owned ironworks later passed to Banque D'Excelsis * Factorius Karl * Murranyt * Sea Marshal Tynan * Marshal Wilkorn, killed in the High Holders' Revolt * Tyrena D’Ryel * Rex Clayar * Vaelora Chayardyr * Factor Roblen (wool) * High Holder Kastyl, Lady Kastyl, and Faerlyna D’Kastyl * High Holder Nacryon, Lady Nacryon, Cynthalya D’Nacryon * High Holder Baeltyn, Lady Baeltyn, Shaelyna D’Baeltyn * High Holder Fhernon, Lady Fhernon, and Ferron D’Fhernon-Alte * High Holder Shendael and Alyncya D’Shendael-Alte * High Councilor Basalyt D’Alte and Lady Basalyt * High Councilor Khunthan D’Alte * High Councilor Fhaedyrk D’Alte and Lady Fhaedyrk * High Councilor Oskaryn D’Alte * Factor Harll * High Holder Hallryn and Rhyella Hallryn * Elsior, a former Matre * High Hodler Taulyn and Diasyra Taulyn * Vaelsyk, a guard * Andomart, a guard * Bolomyrt, an assassin * Chastant, an assassin * Sturdyn, a guard * Factor Goerynd * Factor Hisario, a shipping factor from Liantiago on the Solidaran Factors’ Council * Argentyl, a master silversmith, and head of the Metalworkers’ Guild * Howal D’Ryter, an imager * Regional Finance Minister Khalyarn * Factor Cuipryn * Factor Weezyr], Banque d'Aluse * Refaal D’Anomen * High Holder Laevoryn, deceased * Undercaptain Baaltaar * Jhaliost References Category:The Imager Portfolio